Destiny
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: COMPLETE! A girl enlists in the navy in Port Royal for a little adventure and comes upon ol' Jack Sparrow and falls for mister big wig norry! plz review!
1. Enlisting the Norry Army

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Soldiers.

Army.

Battle.

Pirates.

That's what the navy is all about. The Port Royal unit needed men. Robin Bennet jumped at the chance. Even though she wasn't a man she could still fight and enlist as any other man. Well, dress up and enlist like any girl who wanted a good adventure.

"Go!" Elizabeth Swann cried pushing Robin toward the line to enlist.

"Wish me luck," Robin replied hugging Lizzie and took her place in line.

She was wearing her father's old navy outfit. It was old and dusty but it would do. Her long brown hair was hide under her father old navy hat.

"Good luck," Elizabeth whispered quietly slipping away, "come back alive."

"Can do," Robin whispered giggling and moving up a couple spots in line.

Elizabeth and Robin had known each other since birth. Robin's father was a Captain in the navy and Lizzie's dad was the governor. They had been friends since childhood as well.

"Your turn mate," the man in front of Robin said giving her the quill to sign with.

"Thanks mate," Robin laughed in a manly voice holding back a squeak when he hit her in the back hard.

Robin signed and looked at her name satisfied with her deed.

Robert Bennet 

Then she looked up to see the Commodore of Port Royal staring into her eyes.

Aqua eyes met bright green eyes.

"Thank you sir," Commodore James Norrington replied sarcastically shaking her hand and grabbing her to the side, "can I speak with you for a second son?"

"Y-Yes sir," Robin stammered as he drug her into his office.

Pushing her up against the wall, Norrington took off her hat and grabbed her face with his hand looking at her angrily.

"A woman doesn't belong in the army miss," Norrington said coldly.

Getting out of Norrington's grip, Robin put on her hat again and looked into his eyes reply coldly, "We'll see about that!"

Angry and upset, Robin excited Norrington's office with a loud slam of the door.

Walking down to the docks, Robin ran into Elizabeth again.

"How did it go?" Lizzie said hugging her friend.

"I hate the Commodore," Robin replied pushing past Elizabeth and headed toward the blacksmith shop. She needed to take to her other friend she knew since birth.

Will Turner.

Opening the door, she saw Will working hard on a big flashy sword.

"WILL!"

T.B.C.


	2. Lovingly Expression

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"Wow!" Will said as he watched Robin pace back in forth in front of him complaining about Norrington.

"He's so…so…so," Robin said trying to say something not real evil, "ugh!"

Sitting down beside Will in defeat, Robin blushed real bad recalling how he looked at her.

"You like him," Will said walking over and putting his completed sword in its box, "you love him even."

"DO NOT!" Robin replied standing up and stomping her foot on the ground, "HE'S A POMPOUS IDIOT!"

"So you say Rob," Will laughed walking up to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Robin said whipping around and waiting Will slowly open the door so he won't walk up his boss who was sleeping off some alcohol.

"To deliver this sword," Will said pointing to the case, "and you better go and see when you leave for the navy."

"Oh, right," Robin said running up to the door and walking out with Will and hugged him good-bye.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the docks and when she got there she got and ear full.

"Mister Bennett," a voice rang out and made Robin jump out of her skin.

Turning around she saw her new enemy number one.

Commodore James Norrington.

"Y-Y-Yes Commodore?" Robin stammered turning around and saluting him.

"Where have you been?" Norrington said rather coldly.

"I went to see my friend Will Turner," Robin replied quickly looking down at her feet so she won't look into his eyes again.

"Well we are leaving tonight so stay around here and don't let it happen again," Norrington boomed and walking away pushing her aside.

"Hot heat," Robin whispered giggling as she watched all the men go load the ship.

Walking onto the ship, Robin was amazed at how big the Interceptor was. She saw the guy who enlisted before her and waved at him. He was drinking some rum and walked over drunkenly and whacked on the back again.

"Want some?" the man laughed putting the bottle right in her face.

"No thanks mate," Robin said trying to sound manly, "I'm stayin' sober."

"Ok," the man said confused as he walked away almost tripping on his own feet.

Looking around more Robin felt the ship move. Walking over the railing of the ship she was right. She then felt someone staring at her.

Whipping around to fakly adjust her pants leg, she saw it was Norrington who was staring at her. She was shocked at his expression too. He looked at her in a lovingly way.

He motioned her with his hand to come over. She smiled and walked over in a typical soldier like way.

"Sir?" Robin said in her manly tone.

"Ah, yes Mister Bennett can I see you in my office please?" Norrington said smiling at her in that weird lovingly way again.

"Y-Yes sir," Robin said following Norrington into his office past all the drunken soldiers who calling death wishes at her.

Shutting the door behind her she looked over and saw Norrington sitting behind his desk. He motioned her to sit down in on of the chairs in front of the desk.

She sat down and looked at his cold and emotionless face for about five minutes before he broke the silence.

"Miss Bennett, I know you enlist but I can't promise you won't get hurt," Norrington said bluntly looking down at his maps.

"I know, I'm not a damsel in distress here sir," Robin replied looked at his shocked face.

"Well you struck me as one," Norrington said standing up and walking around his office, " I thought woman like to being one."

"No," Robin replied glaring at him, "some girls like a good adventure where they can save themselves."

Smirking at her determined face, Norrington sat in the chair opposite from hers.

"Well I can promise I will keep an eye on you," Norrington said trying to look her into her eyes again.

"You don't have to worry sir," Robin said standing up and heading for the door, "I'm strong and know how to fight my dad was a colonel."

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Norrington said bowing to her.

"It's ok," Robin said putting her hand on the doorknob before looking at Norrington's weird lovingly expression again, "what?"

"What's your real name?" Norrington said slyly walking up to her and looking into her big aqua eyes.

"Robin Bennett," Robin said slowly before opening the door and leaving quickly.

" Robin," Norrington said smirking, "beautiful."

"_I'm going to like this woman."_

T.B.C.


	3. Kidnapped and Rescue

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

The navy was hard on Robin.

She had to wake up at five in morning and work hard till sundown. But, she was determined to win this battle and have her adventure too. Her adventure came faster than she suspected as well.

"Sir there are pirates behind us," Lt. Gillette said pointing out to the horizon behind them.

Norrington looked and there they were.

"Private Bennett," Commodore said whipping around to see Robin scrubbing the deck.

She was a really good fighter and didn't get to fight not even once. Robin wasn't going to give up they would have to take her out kicking and screaming.

"Yes sir," Robin huffed standing up and saluting to Norrington sarcastically.

"I want you to go to my office and clean and sort papers," Norrington replied walking down to the deck to stand face to face with her, "You not ready to fight pirates yet."

Robin was fuming and about to slap the sense out of him but held it down. She would just put up a good argument.

"Sir, with all do respect…" Robin started before taking a fuming breath, "I'm a good fighter.

"No," Norrington said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into his office, "your not."

Shutting the doors and locking the doors behind him, Norrington smirked at his cleverness.

"Oh no," Robin whispered angrily, "You want a battle James, I give you a war."

Robin ran to the door started to pick the lock with a bobby pin but no luck. She kicked the door and sat down in Norrington's chair. She hugged her legs to her chest and listened to the battle she would never fight.

Two hours later, she woke to hear someone open the door. Groaning she got up but it wasn't in a chair anymore.

She was in a bed.

Jumping out the bed, she noticed she was in a nightgown and everything. Then she saw someone she always wanted to meet.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Ello' love," Jack smirked walking over to her and shaking her hand, "Hope I didn't scare ye."

"Oh it's ok," Robin laughed looking around the room, "where am I?"

"Your on the Black Pearl love," Jack replied proudly sitting on the bed crossing his arms, "I kidnapped you because I want to see Commodore Norrington go insane."

"He doesn't like me," Robin said looking at Jack's smirking oh-yes-he-does face and sitting down beside him on the bed, "or maybe he does."

"Love, he's got it bad," Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder, "what is your name by the way?"

"Robin Bennett," Robin said shaking his hand again, "and you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Nice to meet you love," Jack said getting up off the bed and dragging her with him, "and I got a surprise for ye."

"Really what?" Robin squeaked excitedly.

Opening the door of her room and walking down the hall on onto the deck she saw Elizabeth and Will standing there smiling at her.

"LIZZIE! WILL!" Robin cried running up and hugging them, "How did you get on here?"

"Jack's a friend of ours," Will said laughing, "we told him to get you so you could have your adventure."

"And make James really see if he loves you that much to come and save you," Elizabeth explained walking in a circle around Robin with her hands behind her back.

"Yea, I bet you right now he forgot all about me," Robin replied walking over the railing.

But, she was so wrong. Norrington was going nuts trying to help his other soldiers with there wounds and set a course out to find the Pearl and get his "_best cleaner_" as he put it back.

"He will be alright sir," Lt. Gillette said patting Norrington on the shoulder.

"You don't know that!" Norrington cried slamming his hands on his desk, "she could be dead by now!"

"Pardon me sir?" Gillette said looking confused, "he's a girl."

"Uh, yea and keep that to yourself," Norrington said grabbing his collar, "or you'll reject it!"

"Y-Yes sir," Gillette stammered running out of Norrington's office.

Norrington walked over to his window and looked out to sea with a worried look on his face.

"_Robin, where are you?"_

Robin went to bed that night excited about training more with Will and practiced fighting with Jack. But, when she fell asleep all she could dream about was Norrington.

She dreamed he was fighting with her and killed her.

"JAMES!"

"JAMES!"

"ATTACK!"

Sitting up in her bed she heard gunfire and canon fire. Walking on deck she saw the navy verses the pirates. Robin drew her sword to fight but before she could fight someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.

Everything went black and Robin saw Norrington standing in front of her looking at her in that weird lovingly way again.

"Sorry"

T.B.C.


	4. Love me not

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"Ugh!"

Robin woke up in a daze and saw Beckett standing in front of her. He was smirked at her and handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Robin yawned rubbing her eyes.

"A promotion to Commodore," Beckett said walking over to the window swirling his glass of brandy, "Miss Bennett."

Looking at the paper in shock she remembered Norrington.

_Was he fired?_

_Killed?_

_Promoted too?_

"What about Norrington?" Robin said looking at the paper and reading it for the fifth time.

"He's Admiral Norrington now," Beckett replied slyly walking over to Robin and shaking her hand, " and don't worry about the woman thing I know you're a good soldier."

"Really?" Robin said flabbergasted, "but I thought I would die if I was found out?"

"Well if you show good skill and good navy blood that's good enough for me," Beckett laughed shaking her hand, "after all, I am Lord Beckett."

"Thank yo-," Robin started before he kissed her furiously on the lips.

Shocked and disgusted she pulled away and gagged at kissing him. Beckett then grabbed her by the arm and pushed her to the ground.

"Sorry, but women shouldn't be allowed to be in _my _navy," Beckett replied kicking her in the stomach and grabbing his pistol and pointing it at her.

"Cold blooded!" Robin cried grabbing the gun and punched him square in the face.

Running for the door, Robin slug open the door to find Norrington almost knocking on the door. Clutching her stomach and a gun she dropped the gun and ran past him to get help.

"ROBIN!" Norrington cried hot on her trail, "WAIT!"

Running out the door of Beckett's mansion, Robin fell to the ground and cried out in pain and cried uncontrollably. Thunder and lightening clapped and boomed loudly so loud she couldn't hear Norrington calling her.

He found her curled up in a ball in the pouring rain outside in front the house. He picked her up and ran straight to a carriage and drove it straight to the Swann mansion.

"ELIZABETH! WILL! GOVERNOR!" Norrington cried out loudly as he banged on the big front doors.

"JAMES!" Elizabeth said as the servants opened the doors, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"She got attacked by Lord Beckett," Norrington said as the servants tried took her out of his arms but he wouldn't let them, "No! Where can we put her?"

"Upstairs," Elizabeth said as she watching Norrington shot up the stairs.

In Elizabeth's bedroom, he sit her down on the bed as maids rushing to her rescue. Elizabeth and Will came in and watched as the maids fixed her and Norrington stocked her cheek.

"James," Elizabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder, "lets leave the nurses to there work."

Norrington nodded and walked out with Will and Lizzie into the living room. They talked about what probably happened just a one of the maids came in.

"She's going to be alright and…" the maid said but paused and smiled, "she wants to see you Admiral."

Norrington blushed a little before standing up and following the maid to Elizabeth's room. He walked in just as Robin was finished telling about her adventures in the navy and on the Pearl with some of the maids.

"Hey James," Robin said as he walked in and sat on the bed smiling at her, "what?"

"Nothing I'm just happy you're alright," Norrington said grabbing her hand, "really happy."

Blushing and looking into his bright green eyes she smiled giggling a little. They looked into each other's eyes for about five minutes before Norrington broke the silence.

"Robin, I-I…" Norrington started before the door opened and in walked Jack, "Ello love."

Releasing each other's hand, Robin waved at Jack.

"Are you feelin' alright and better birdie?" Jack smirked hugging her.

"Yes," Robin said looking at Norrington's embarrassed face, "just fine."

"And congrats Norrington on getting' promoted," Jack said slapped Norrington on the back.

"Thank you," Norrington replied as he stood and left the room, "excuse me."

Robin was about to say something but Norrington looked at her as if to say "its ok" and left. Jack and Robin sat there in shock as Norrington left blushing badly.

"Woah love," Jack replied patting her on the shoulder, "he really does love ye."

"Yeah"

T.B.C.


	5. Expressing Love

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Robin woke up the next day and looked in shock. The room was covered in roses. Getting out of bed slowly she saw a note on the nightstand.

Nervously grabbing it off the nightstand she read it slowly….

Robin- 

Sorry we didn't get to talk yesterday but I want you to know that I love you very much. Sorry to be a little forward but ever since I looked into your big beautiful aqua eyes, I knew you where the one. And that's why I want you to return with us in the navy so we can get to know each other a little and maybe you'll feel the same. Meet me at the docks in an hour.

Sincerely- James Norrington 

"LIZZIE!" Robin cried running downstairs and into Elizabeth. Putting the note into her hands she ran upstairs to get ready. Elizabeth smiled like a cherish cat as she read the note.

"Good for you James," Elizabeth said as she ran into the kitchen and showed the note to Will.

Robin ran around the room dressing in her uniform and putting on some makeup and making herself look a little better for Norrington. She was surprised that she fell for him this fast because she didn't even want anything to do with him two days ago.

"ROBIN COME ON!" Elizabeth yelled at the end of the stairs as Robin rushed down the stairs hugging her and running outside and stole a carriage.

"HEY!" Elizabeth said shocked.

"I'LL RETURN IT!" Robin yelled as she stormed down the driveway.

She at the docks in record time and saw Norrington and some men talking as she arrived. Remembered she was supposed to be a guy she put her hat back on and jumped down off the carriage and saluted Norrington and men.

"Sir," Robin replied in her famous manly voice.

Norrington shooed away the soldiers he was talking to and smirked at her determined face.

"Hello Robin," Norrington said looking at her in that weird lovingly way.

"Hi James," Robin said blushing, "when do we leave?"

"In an hour," Norrington said taking her hands into his, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

"S-Sure"

T.B.C.


	6. Lock Down

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Norrington and Robin walked down through a nearby field hand in hand.

Talking about similar navy stories their family told. Laughing and squeezing each other's hands.

"Joy," Norrington replied rolling his eyes as they walked, "we've got to get back."

"I think you right," Robin said as she saw Gillette running up to them.

"Gillette," Norrington said blushing releasing Robin's hand.

"Sir we need to leave now," Gillette huffed out of breath.

"Very well," Norrington said turning gaze to the ship, "on your way."

"Sir," Gillette said saluting Norrington.

They returned quickly to the docks and said goodbye to Will, Lizzie, and Jack.

But, when they got on the ship they saw East India Company soldiers.

And Lord Buttface. (Beckett hehe)

"Lord Beckett what are you doing here?" Robin replied with her hand on her sword.

"This is my ship all the navy belongs to me," Beckett coldly replied motioning someone behind him.

"This is Mr. Mercer he will be watching you," Beckett said glaring daggers at Robin, "your not supposed to be in the navy its against the law."

"I don't need a nanny to tell me that!" Robin cried drawing her pistol and pointing it at Beckett's forehead, "and I don't need you to tell me what to do Lord Bucket!"

"On the contrary," Beckett said walking up to Robin and slapping the gun out of her hand, " I can control you."

"Lord Beckett can I watch her," Norrington replied behind them.

Beckett looked from Robin to Norrington and laughed, " I don't think you can have you puppy love Admiral."

Everyone roared out in laughter as Mercer and Beckett locked Robin's hands in chains.

"LET ME GO!" Robin cried as two soldiers to her below deck, "I'LL GET YOU BECKETT!"

"I don't think so"

T.B.C.


	7. REVENGE! REVENGE!

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Robin sat in the brig frustrated as heck. She couldn't believe that Lord Bucket locked her up just because she was a girl who secretly enlisted in the navy. Then the answer why came to her.

His wife.

Lady Beckett or Madelyn Beckett was Robin's best friend since birth as well as Lizzie and Will. They did everything together. Robin, Madelyn, and Elizabeth went everywhere together. Which left no time for her and Beckett to spend time together a whole lot.

"And this to," Robin sighed looking down at her outfit. She remembered woman weren't allowed in the navy. And hanged if found out.

And she knew Beckett would have the pleasure of being the first one at the hanging with a front row sit.

"Robin," a voice said coming from the top of the stairs.

Looking to see if it was the little rat in disgust, she saw it was her knight in blue and gold uniform and wig. (hehe)

Norrington.

Sighing in relief, she went up the front of the of the cell and put her arms through the bars whispering, "Come here you."

Walking over to her, he held her hands gently and stroked them. They said nothing for a couple of minutes just to enjoy each other's company and looking into each other's eyes for an idea.

Then an idea came to Robin.

"That's it!" Robin cried quickly, "get me out of here!"

"Robin I can't Beckett will…" Norrington said before Robin finished him.

"Fire you and kill me," Robin said rolling her eyes, "which put us no where right?"

"Yes," Norrington replied shocked at her sharpness.

"Well I got a plan that might work," Robin said looking pleading into Norrington's eyes, "Please James let me go for it."

"Fine," Norrington said taking out the keys and unlocking the cell, "but don't get caught understood?"

"Yes sir," Robin said kissing him on the cheek and walking out singing, "I'm going to kill Bucket! I'm going to kill Bucket."

T.B.C.


	8. Pain and Comfort

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Robin plan was three easy steps.

_Distract the crew._

_Steal the chest. _

_Escape with James in the long boat. _

Easy right?

No way!

The crew only stayed distracted for a second and caught her as she was almost in Beckett's office and threw her back into the brig.

Angry and tired Robin sat in the cell and cried out of frustration. Then heard footsteps and whipped her tears away and be tough for whoever it was.

"Hello you little veil thing," Beckett said looking at in totally disgust and shooting daggers at her.

"Ok, you burnt though my face already," Robin replied as Beckett stood there for about five minutes glaring.

Smirking at her comment, Beckett unlocked her cell and drug her out onto the deck. Throwing her to the ground he turned and got a big whip from Mercer. Then motioned for two soldiers to throw her up against the railing.

"GENTS! CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Beckett cried over from below deck, "WE HAVE A BAD CREW MEMBER!"

Knowing that it would get their attention he moved out of the stairway as all the crew members run upstairs and roared with laughter at Robin.

"What all this?!" Norrington replied looking at the commotion.

"Well Admiral," Beckett said smirking at his shocked face, "I going to beat your lover senseless."

Norrington looked and saw Robin slung up against the railing cringing. He glared at Beckett and tried to get her but Beckett put a gun to his chin.

"Admiral you stay back or you'll join her," Beckett said as two soldiers cuffed him.

Beckett then whipped her three times. Full force and big blows and laughed as she cringed in slitting pain.

She stood and turned around and tried to attack him but her knees buckled. Robin fell down and took out her pistol and shot the whip out of his hands.

"You will be hanged when we get back to Port Royal," Beckett huffed walking to his office and slamming the door.

"As you were!" Mercer boomed as the crew went back to bed and he went to calm down Beckett.

Norrington stood in shock as he saw her slam her hands on the deck and fight back tears.

He walked over and draped his coat over her shoulders and picked her up and went to his room.

Sitting her down on the bed he sat beside her stroking her hands. Looking into her eyes he saw there were pleading for comfort. (too sappy? lol)

"Sorry," Norrington said softly and took her into his lap, "I tried to stop him."

"I-It's o-okay," Robin chocked through tears, "I-It w-was m-my f-fault."

"It was both our faults," Norrington said kissing her on the forehead.

Then a loud knock came at the door.

"ADMIRAL! LORD BECKETT WANTS TO SEE YOU IN HIS OFFICE!" Mercer yelled on the other end of the door.

"Yes," Norrington said sighing, "I will be there shortly."

"NOW!" Mercer yelled walking away.

Robin looked at Norrington as if to say, "please don't" but he only shook his head. Putting on his jacket he kissed her softly on the lips and walked slowly to the door and opened it. He then said hi to Will and Elizabeth and Jack shocked.

"ROBIN!" They all said at the same time running past Norrington to help her.

She looked into Norrington's eyes begging him not to leave. But Norrington just smiled and mouthed, "I love you" and shut the door.

T.B.C.


	9. We have our heading Jack

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"NO! SHE WILL NOT BE SPARED!" Beckett roared from his office.

Robin, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack by then were listening on the whole conversation. They yelled, threw things at one another, slammed there hands down dramatically, and even threatened to shoot each other. (big wigs hehe)

"Wow they are really getting into it," Robin said laughing, "This is insane."

"Why don't I bargain with them," Jack replied proudly standing up, "what have you go to lose?"

"My life," Robin said glaring at him, "sit down!"

"Fine," Jack replied leaning down again before jumping back away from the door, "MOVE!"

They all jumped back as Norrington opened the door yelling, "I DIDN'T EVEN VOTE FOR YOU!" and slammed the door.

"James, are you alright?" Elizabeth said pulling a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Norrington huffed walking over to Robin and pulling her up in his arms, "excuse us."

"Of course," Will said softly walking with Elizabeth to the railing and said over his shoulder, "Jack don't." Jack sighed and walked over the railing defeated. He thought he could help.

And he could.

In Norrington room he paced the floor complaining about Beckett hysterically. Robin laughed looking at his frustration.

"Why are you laughing?" Norrington said flabbergasted.

"Because Jack told me something," Robin said walking over to Norrington and holding his hands, "he wouldn't do it if we escape."

"Oh yes he will," Norrington said nervously but giving up as he looked into her eyes, "how do we do it?"

"Come on!" Robin cried dragging him out of the room and onto the deck, "Jack!"

"Aye," Jack said turning around to see Robin looking at him with a determined and hyper look on her face.

"What the plan sir?" Robin said saluting him, "we're all ready."

"Commodore?" Jack said confused.

"_Yes,_" Norrington said sarcastically saluting him, "_sir."_

Smirking really big Jack walked over to Beckett office and said really jackishly, "We have our heading."

T.B.C.


	10. Battles not done

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"ABADON SHIP!"

Jack's plan had worked too well to even imagine. (hehe)

Jack had bargained Beckett out of his weapons and gunpowder and took them and blew up the ship. Everyone abandoned ship and went on The Black Pearl expect for Beckett and his crew.

"I hate him," Beckett said shaking his head in disgust as his wig fell of his head, "_really_ hate him." 

On board the Pearl, everyone cheered.

Robin went over to the railing and looked over at the now blew up ship and saw Beckett shaking his fists and cursing his head off. Then she thought she'd be clever.

"Sorry," Robin said leaning over the railing and looking straight at Beckett's face, "come again?" (I love her hehe)

"Robin please," Norrington said wrapping his arms around her waist, "don't mock him."

"Oh come on," Robin replied playfully hitting him on the arm, "you know you want to."

"Alright fine," Norrington said as he leaning over the railing and sighed before saying his insult, "Yes, you wench we won yes!"

Laughter roared throughout both ships and Beckett glared.

"Oh James please don't," Robin said hugging him before cracking up again.

"Sorry I'm good at funny," Norrington replied trying not to show the fact that he was blushing.

"It's ok m-mate," Jack said trying not to laugh more, "I can teach you if you want."

"No thank you," Norrington said crossing his arms.

"Stubborn," Robin sighed as she followed him below deck.

Running downstairs after him she found him sitting on a barrel with his face in his hands. Walking over she put her arms around him a hug.

"James, I…" Robin said before the ship shook violently.

They both looked at one another worried and ran on deck and saw everyone getting ready for battle.

"What's happening?" Robin said grabbing Elizabeth by the arm.

"IT'S THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!" Will cried from the top of the sails.

"What he said," Elizabeth replied giving them both weapons.

"WHAT?!" Norrington and Robin said in unison.

"LET NO JOYFUL VOICE BE HEARD!" a voice roared coming from the decaying ship beside them.

"Oh Buggar"

T.B.C.


	11. The Dutchman needs a captain

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

So, here's pirate vs. pirates. Here we go!

Robin and Jack were fighting one big guy at once and then run into Davy Jones.

"ROBIN!" Norrington yelled ran over but Jack pushed him away, "she can handle him."

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID!" Norrington boomed as he struggled to get Robin.

Davy and Robin looked at each other shooting daggers at one another. (like the evil eye from The New Guy!)

"You'll see no mercy from me missy!" Davy cried grabbing his sword and pointing it at her throat, "Draw!"

"Ok!" Robin replied pulling out her sword in one hand and his heart in the other, "better?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Davy yelled knocking the heart out her of hand and her to the ground.

Jack stepped in then and fought Davy as Robin ran after the heart. She ran in the sort of Jack-ish way after the heart.

"HEART!" Robin screamed running after the heart and grabbed it up and started to fight off a guy with a hermit crab head, "GET YOUR OWN!"

"What would you do with it?" the hermit crab guy huffed.

"THIS!" Robin yelled as she ran with the heart and up to Norrington, "STAB IT!"

"NO!" Norrington said wide-eyed.

"You've got to be nut lov-," Jack started before looking shocked and everyone stopped fighting then also and dropped their swords shocked.

Norrington and Robin both stabbed the heart AT THE SAME TIME!

"NOOOOOO!" Davy screamed.

"Buggar," Jack whispered as he looked at them and heard chanting.

"The Dutchman needs a captain."

T.B.C.


	12. Norrington say what

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Sorry for the little wait here, I got my sis moving out and me moving into her room and the computer working good again and written test for driving to study for and a new Nicholas Sparks to read so what can you do? lol! Well last chapter was good huh? Well my story will keep getting twisted so hang on to your hats cause my story will end very goofy! PEACE OUT!)- Robin

"The Dutchman needs a captain," the ghostly crew of Davy chanted walking over to Norrington and Robin.

"What are they doing?" Elizabeth cried as they saw daggers come up and down and over.

The Dutchman crew craved out Robin and Norrington hearts and put them both in Davy's chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" Davy screamed at the top of his lungs and felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around to see Calypso (Tia Dalma hehe) and smiled putting his hand on hers, "Calypso."

"Come," Calypso sweetly said taking his hands and jumping over board into the water.

"Odd," Jack said scratching his head.

They all gasped as Norrington and Robin were dressing as captains. They both wore captain hats like Jack's and brown coats, white shirts, and brown pants. (Robin's was girl style)

"Congrats Captain Norrington and Captain Bennet," Jack said slowly clapping his hands.

And then everyone gave them a big applause.

"Don't applaud me," Norrington said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder, "applaud her."

Everyone then roared with applause and laughs and congrats. Elizabeth ran up and hugging them both in tears.

"It's just like Tia Dalma said," Elizabeth chocked through flowing tears.

"Like what?" Robin said laughing and hugging her friend again.

"Destiny," Elizabeth said, "You both are each other's destinies and our pirates destiny as well.

"Really?" Norrington said flabbergasted, "I used to hate pirates."

"That's why you meet her," Elizabeth said gesturing to Robin, "she changed you and you changed her."

"How did he changer her?" Jack said walking over to Elizabeth and putting a hand on her shoulder and gesturing to her, "Robin was fine the way she was."

"He made her a little saner and girly," Elizabeth said slyly grinning at Robin.

"Don't push it Lizzie," Robin said crossing her arms and glaring at her.

Norrington laughed and took Robin's hands and smiled at her in that weird lovingly way.

"Yes she did and now I have one thing to say," Norrington said looking into Robin's confused eyes.

"W-What?" Robin said nervously and thought, "_Please let him propose."_

"Marry me?" Norrington said giving her a big diamond ring.

"OH MY WORD!" "OH MY WORD!" "OH MY WORD!" "OH MY WORD!"

"Well?" everyone said in unison.

T.B.C.

(Review me and tell me what Robin should do next chapter!)


	13. Savvy and Birdie

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Thanks for the review and I will stop at twenty-two chapters. Maybe. And I would like to thank "Engima Starflare" for my inspiration for this chapter. Kudos to you girly! Review me for some more ideas for this b/c I can't do it alone. PEACE OUT!)- Robin

"I think I should think about it sorry," Robin said quickly running up to the wheel.

"Ouch," Jack smirked looking at Norrington's shocked face, "not so fast with it next time commodore."

"Shut it Sparrow!" Norrington huffed walking to the captain's cabin.

Norrington and Robin stayed away from each other for the rest of the night thinking and crying a little.

Well Robin was.

"I-I c-can't b-believe i-it," Robin chocked through tears looking at Jack pleadingly, "he was probably planning this for that one opportune moment."

"I know love but he can't blame ye," Jack said hugging her, "he would have done the same."

"Yea," Robin whispered before hearing footsteps and looking up to see James standing there looking lost in words and thought, "James."

"Hello Robin, Jack," Norrington said as he can up and took Robin's hand, "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure," Robin said quickly following him down to the captain's cabin.

Sitting down in the cabin, they looked at each other trying to find the right words to say and Robin spoke first.

"Sorry," Robin whispered hugging him quickly, "I know that you had that all planned in your head and was so read-,"

Norrington chased his lips on hers.

"Actually I just did it on the spot," Norrington said grinning at Robin's blushing face, "I didn't try to think about your feelings to it though and I should be sorry, not you."

"Oh okay sorry," Robin said kissing him again, "so I say yes but can we wait."

"Of course," Norrington laughed kissing her on the forehead and walking out the door, "Birdie."

"W-What the?" Robin stammered hearing the nickname he gave her.

"I hate him."

T.B.C.

(Like the nickname?)- Robin


	14. Wig or No Wig

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Robin and Norrington then spent every waking moment together.

They held hands everywhere they went.

But, Robin could just feel this bad vibe that bugged her for a least a week.

So, one night sitting on the railing on deck she finally told Norrington about it. He only laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your getting a little nervous about the wedding," Norrington said stroking her face gently, "so don't worry."

"I know it's a little crazy but I'm serious I think-," Robin started before they heard Gibbs yell.

"THE EAST INDIA TRADING COMPANY!"

"Crap!" Robin cried jumping off the railing and running over to find Beckett standing in front of her.

"Surprise darling I came for you," Beckett said smirking evilly.

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled into his face, "I'm not coming with you and your wig."

The crews both snickered at her comment before Beckett snarled and stopped them.

"Actually you have too because since your father died you have to take over his navy and since its my navy now you still have to work for it," Beckett said walking around her in a circle, "oh and the king said we have to marry for it to be so."

"Lord Beckett I am the last woman who could make you happy," Robin replied putting her hands on her hips (attitude!), "And you are the last man I would every marry and I would rather marry someone a little taller."

The crews roared with laughter and Beckett shot daggers and blushed. Grabbing Robin by the arm he slapped her with his free hand **hard.** (Bucket u suck!)

"HEY!" Robin cried looking at him shocked, "NO ONE ASKED YOU TO DO THAT!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Beckett said as he started to pull her onto the bridge to his ship.

"NO! I DON'T THINK I WILL!!!!" Robin screamed kicking him in the shin and running over into Norrington's arms.

"MERCER, GET HER!" Beckett yelled at his old _very_ old assistant.

"Beckett you will not tough me!" Robin said drawing her sword and her pistol, "you will have to kill me first."

"ROBIN!" Norrington said grabbing her by the waist, "don't do this."

"YOU WILL!" Beckett boomed as thunder clapped in the sky.

"I WON'T!" Robin said shooting at him and missing, "and next time I won't miss."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!" Jack yelled over the roar of thunder and lightening, "We can bargain!"

"Fine we will do that then," Becket said rubbing his temples and not knowing what else to do, "but it has to be good and it has work Sparrow."

"It will," Jack said walking over to Beckett and extending his hand, "do we an accord?"

"Fine"

"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"

T.B.C.

(bwhahahahaha)

(Didn't expect that know did ya? Anyhoo this is going to get suspenseful so watch out! And plz review and tell me what else to do before the wedding can happen. PEACE OUT!)- Robin


	15. Nicknames, Sarcasm, and Revenge

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(ME AGAIN!)

(Well ppl keep telling me my stories are good so I will continue to work on this story and If Everyone Cared and maybe my FMA one for ppl tell me too b/c I can't continue a story without ppl's opinions b/c then it might suck if I didn't. SO, KUDOS TO MY FANS!(LOL!) Anyhoo, review and give me more ideas and opinions. Thanz! PEACE OUT!) - Robin

"Thanks for bargaining Jack Spazz-ow," Robin huffed.

Sadly Jack didn't win their freedom.

So, Robin, Norrington, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will all sat in a jail ceil cold and tired. And all glaring Jack.

"I can't believe this," Elizabeth said standing up pacing the floor, "You must have something up your sleeve Robin."

"Yes come on," Norrington said holding Robin's hands and kissing them, "please Birdie think."

"Birdie?" Will said laughing, "man that's so much better than mine."

"What was yours?" Norrington replied coldly at Will.

"Uh, it's not like that James," Will said putting his hands up in defense to James and his fuming wife, "I just picked on her when we were younger and called her, Robbie."

"Robbie?" Norrington laughed looking at Robin's blushing face.

"Yes thank you Willy," Robin said sarcastically.

"Willy?" Elizabeth said giggling, "cute."

"Ok can we think of a plan please," Jack said rubbing his temples, "Willy, Robbie, Lizzie, and Norboring."

"Thanks," Robin said standing up, "I have a plan."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"We escape and fight," Robin replied proudly.

"Wow I would have never thought of that," Jack said, "what then die?"

"No we get Beckett where it hurts," Robin replied grinning.

"Where?" Lizzie said confused.

"In here," Robin replied putting Lizzie's hand on her heart.

"Madelyn," Lizzie and Robin said in unison.

"Oh yea."

T.B.C.

(LOL!)

(Anyhoo I want Beckett to have a wife exactly like Lizzie and Robin but good hearted in the fact that she sees Beckett as good. But, I WILL SO GET HIM IN THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! REVENGE! REVENGE!) - Robin


	16. Madelyn SparrowBeckett

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Thanks for all who reviewed especially "NorringtonLover" I love you girly! I hope you write more and more often. I will try as well. Review plz and read. PEACE OUT!)- Robin

"Cutler did what?" Lady Madelyn Beckett said slamming her hand on her husband's desk, "I knew it!"

Robin and Lizzie had found her in Beckett's office in his chair pouting.

"Why are you pouting?" Robin said sitting down on the deck and looking at Madelyn confused.

"Cutler hasn't given me a report," Madelyn said standing up and walking over to the open window, "but you've given me enough to know."

"So what do we do?" Lizzie said confused leaning over the Beckett's desk.

"Leave that to me," Madelyn and Robin said in unison and laughed and then Madelyn curiously asked, "How did you get here if you were jailed."

"Sea turtles mate," Jack said from the doorway smirking wickedly.

"Jack!" Madelyn cried running over and bear hugging Jack, "hello brother."

Robin and Lizzie smiled at the two united siblings as they hugged and said they were glad to see one another.

Madelyn Jacquelyn Beckett was Jack Sparrow's twin sister. She looked exactly like Jack black hair and brown eyes in all.

"How are you Maddie?" Jack asked kissing Madelyn on the forehead.

"Fine Jackie," Madelyn said holding his hand as they walked over to Robin and Lizzie, "can you help us with our plan to get back at my jerk of a husband."

"Of course," Jack replied walking over and sitting down in Beckett's chair, "what is your plan?"

"Well…" Madelyn started before looking at Robin's determined eyes, "Robin you got one?"

"Aye," Robin said walking over and playing with Beckett's globe, "we say you were kidnapped by Jack and that you were dead that would really get his attention." 

"Great," Jack and Maddie said in unison.

"Oh, expect for the fact that I know your plan Bennett," a voice said coldly behind them.

"BECKETT!" they all said in unison flabbergasted.

"CUTLER!" 

"SPARROW OUT OF MY CHAIR!"

"BUGGAR!"

"EVERYONE SHUT IT!!!!!!!"

T.B.C.

(Oh the suspense it will get even better next chapter!!!!!)- Robin


	17. Beckett and King Norry's wrath

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Now it gets interesting Beckett knows Robin's plan! And Madelyn is ticked off! What will happen idk hehe. Here we go! And thankz again to my fans and again to "NorringtonLover". KUDOS TO YA!)- Robin

Everyone stood in shock as Lord Beckett walked into his office and over to Madelyn.

"Hello darling," Beckett said sweetly to Madelyn's fuming face.

"Hi sweetheart," Madelyn replied through gritting teeth.

"What is th-," Beckett started before Madelyn slapped him hard across the face, "OW!"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT IS WRONG!!" Madelyn cried walking over to his desk and showing him Robin's chest, "funny the ol' world innit?"

"That can't be possible," Beckett replied flabbergasted.

"Oh it is mate," Robin said walking over to him and slapping him as well, "and no I won't _marry_ you!"

"WHAT?" Madelyn cried fuming, "Oh know I'm mad!"

"Darling I…" Beckett quietly replied looking down, "I'm sorry."

"YOUR SORRY?!" Robin cried walking over and grabbing Beckett's by the collar, "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME TWICE AND SAID I WOULD BE HANGED AND YOU SAY _SORRY_!!!!"

"ROBIN!" a voice boomed from the doorway, "DROP HIM!"

Everyone turned to find Norrington standing in the doorway with gun in hand and pointed at Beckett.

"Admiral stand down!" Beckett said quickly getting loose from Robin's death grip on his collar, "you have no say in this."

"Really?" Norrington said as he moved and there stood the king, "I think I do."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" everyone said in unison and bowed to him.

"Lord Cutler Francis Beckett!" The king boomed walking over to him and knocking him to the ground, "you are under arrest for murder, lying, cheating, and all around no good."

"But-," Beckett started before Robin ripped off his man wig laughing, "NO BUTS!"

"You must be Robin Bennett," The king said shaking her hand, "my son has told me all about you."

"Y-Your s-son," Robin stammered looking at Norrington, "James really?"

"Guilty," Norrington said smirking.

"And you have the honor of being his wife do you not?" The king said looking at her smiling.

"Yes I'm engaged to him," Robin replied running over into Norrington's arms, "I love him very much."

"Very well then," King Norrington said smiling and turning to Beckett, "and now Jack get Beckett out of here."

"Y-Y-Yes," Jack stunned quickly running over to Beckett and cuffing him.

"Alright then take him away," King Norrington said coldly glaring at Beckett.

"I WILL GET YOU BENNETT!" Beckett yelled as he was drug past Norrington and Robin by Jack.

"Man I'm so revealed I finally got him," King Norrington said sitting down in Beckett's desk, " I can finally get on with my duties without his constant letters and visit."

"Suck up right?" Robin said giggling.

"Yes," King Norrington said rubbing his temples.

"Ok now enough about him," Madelyn replied walking over to Robin in a typical Jack style, "we have a wedding to plan."

"Oh…yes," Robin said blushing as Norrington wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait Birdie can we get married tomorrow?" Norrington whispered in Robin's ear making her blushing badly.

"Yes"

T.B.C.

(NORRINGTON AND ROBIN ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!! Review me and tell me should they now or later?)- Robin


	18. Wedding madness

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I want to torture little munchkin Beckett all I can)

(So I will, b/c Beckett kidnaps then loses, yes! Review and read plz! PEACE OUT!)- Robin

The wedding was all coming together that following week.

Until.

"BECKETT I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin screamed as two soldiers drug her onto the Endeavor.

It seems Beckett had formulated a plan while in jail and escaped reclaiming his title secretly. And know was back to hang Robin and Norrington.

"Where is your loving fiancée? Beckett said coldly boarding the ship after her.

"I don't know," Robin quietly replied jerking away from the soldiers.

"Oh and by the way you look wonderful," Beckett said sarcastically looking at her slyly smirking.

Robin was in her wedding dress and now it was wet and muddy. Her dress was simple and beautiful. It was a creamy white, no sleeves, beaded at the bottom, and it was long with a long veil to match.

"Cold blooded!" Robin cried knocking down the soldiers and ran down the ramp but Beckett grabbed her arm, "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"

"I don't think I want t-," Beckett started before Robin punched him square in face knocking him completely out.

"_Really_?" Robin replied sarcastically then ran down the ramp back to Norrington Mansion.

* * *

Norrington sat in his study nervous.

"_I'm getting married tomorrow,"_ Norrington thought as get got up and pasted the floor, "_This is great."_

"James!" Madelyn cried running in and grabbing him by the arms, "where is Robin?"

"I thought she was in her room?" Norrington said flabbergasted (love that word hehe).

"Well she's not in there or anywhere," Madelyn said wide-eyed.

"Beckett," Norrington said quietly grabbing Madelyn's hand and running out of his office, "Let's go!"

* * *

Robin got back to the mansion in record time. Shutting the big front doors behind her she heard Norrington and Madelyn cries from the hall.

"James! Madelyn!" Robin replied walking over to the hallway.

"Robin!" they cried in unison as James picked her up and swung her in his arms.

"Hello to you too," Robin said as Norrington put her down, "What going on?"

"Where were you?" Madelyn said fuming with crossed arms, "you scared us to death."

"Oh…. um…. Beckett…. and…I… got away," Robin stammered as Norrington glared at her.

"How?" Norrington huffed.

"Well he just broke in and kidnapped me while I was sleeping and…" Robin trailed for a second to inhale, "I got away by punching his lights out."

"Wow, go you!" Madelyn replied hugging her.

"Okay then well don't let it happen again," Norrington said coldly walking away before Robin grabbed his hand.

"Sorry," Robin replied smiling sweetly.

"I know," Norrington said kissing her on the nose, "I know."

T.B.C.

(AWWW AND CRAP YA!)

(My character is tough, clever and sweet, sensitive at the same time. Anyhoo, the wedding is next. What should happen? Anything good and suspenseful? Review and tell me!)-Robin


	19. Makeover!

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I am back!)

(The Wedding! Here it is and thankz to my fans especially "NorringtonLover" I love ya girly!! hugs here we go!)- Robin

"Ok how about this hairstyle?"

"No more blush for her pale face."

"HEY!"

"This color flower looks better in her hair"

"Ladies please!" Robin cried looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a doll that was given to a two year old, "can I just have Elizabeth and Madelyn help me!"

"But we know your style," one of the maid replied twirling around and around giggling.

"You get the day off," Robin said bowing to them.

"OKAY!" the all cried in unison running out of the door.

"Lizzie! Maddie!" Robin cried taking all the junk that was in her hair and on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie replied laughing looking Robin's sad reflection, "do you need some help."

"Maybe or I could look like this," Robin said sweetly sarcastic, "I think we can all go and have the wedding at a dump."

"Stop being dumb!" Madelyn cried whacking her on the arm, "we need to turn you into a bride."

"Makeover!"

"Buggar"

T.B.C.

(hahah got ya!)

(The Wedding is the next chapter and will be up tomorrow promise. BYE!)- Robin


	20. Wedding of wonder and anger

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(The Wedding finally!!!)

(Review and read and thankz for you encouragement "NorringtonLover" I will try my best and update your story as soon as possible!)- Robin

This was it the wedding of Commodore James Norrington and Robin Elizabeth Bennett.

Everyone had came for the wedding.

"_Ok just breath_," Robin thought as Elizabeth and Madelyn messed with her hair and dress in front of the church doors.

"Good luck," Elizabeth said hugging Robin laughing, "just calm down."

"Yes stop tapping your foot," Madelyn replied kneeling down and stopping Robin's tapping foot.

The music began to play.

"Go!" Lizzie and Maddie cried in unison pushing her through the double doors.

Robin's cousin Hannah was walking in front of her as the flower girl along with William jr. who was the ring bearer.

Robin rolled her eyes as Hannah teasing Will jr. because he looked nice and Will jr. returning the favor by saying that Hannah actually looked like a girl.

* * *

Norrington was as nervous as Robin!

He watched as she watched down the isle with her eyes to the floor.

"_She is as nervous as I am,_" Norrington thought as he smiled when she finally looked up at him.

* * *

Robin and Norrington then stood together then hand-in-hand at the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," the preacher said extending his hands out, "who gives this woman away?"

"I do," Will and Jack said in unison.

Robin smiled thinking about how much as wished her father could have done it but her parents both died one in battle and one of pneumonia.

"Very well," the preacher replied as he turned to Norrington, "do you James Norrington take this woman to be your wife to have and to hold for richer for poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you Robin Bennett take this man to be your husband to have and to hold for richer and poorer in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked to Robin beaming face.

"Aye…I mean… I do"

Norrington and Robin smiled nervously at one another as the rings we put into there hands.

"Now James put this ring on Robin's finger and say, "with this ring I the wed"," the preacher said proudly.

"With this ring I the wed," Norrington replied quickly slipping the ring on Robin's finger.

"Now Robin put this ring on James's finger and say, "with this ring I the wed"," the preacher replied as he snapped Robin out of her trance.

"With this ring I-I the wed," Robin stunned slipping the ring on James's finger.

"I know pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. James Norrington," the preacher said happily, "and you may now kiss the bride."

This was the moment Robin couldn't wait for.

Norrington lifted up the veil and started to move in for the kiss.

Until.

"STOP THIS WEDDING THAT WOMAN IS A PIRATE!"

"BECKETT!!!!"

"LITTLE WORM!!!!"

T.B.C.

(Hahah)

(Oh the suspense! Don't worry it will get better and Beckett will get his just reward **BADLY!**)- Robin


	21. Beckett problem

Destiny  
By: Batman'ssidkick15

(That little Beckett!!!!! I will get him in this chapter he will pay!)

(Review and read thankz fan ppl's and again to "NorringtonLover" I love ya bestest friend!)- Robin

Everyone was in shock of Beckett's return and the law he was reading to them.

"Beckett what is the meaning for this foolishness," King Norrington roared from the front row and pointing at him, "You will hang and will leave this wedding now. GUARDS!"

"King Norrington let him," Robin said sweetly walking down to face Beckett, "proceed and it better be good."

"Proceed," King Norrington nodded to Beckett.

"Well this law of Port Royal states that if a pirate marries a soldier they must become a soldier or person or society as well," Beckett replied coldly pushing past Robin, "and she is not a soldier!"

"Uh… mate," Robin replied tapping on Beckett shoulder, "YES I AM!!!"

"W-What?" Beckett stunned dropping the law in the floor, "oh…yea."

Norrington stood at the alter fuming and walking down to them just as Beckett was about to slap Robin.

"LORD BECKETT!" Norrington boomed behind him and punched him square in the face, "YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"James and Robin get back to the alter," King Norrington said waving his hands in the air, "we have a wedding to finish and queen and king to honor."

T.B.C.

(YESSSSSSSSSS!)

(James and Robin become king and queen but what about the fact they are captains of the Dutchman and will Beckett be hanged finally! Check out the next chapter and find out. REVIEW AND READ!)- Robin


	22. King and Queenie

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Sorry ppl that I haven't updated real quick but I just got lazy there for a second sorry and thankz to all my fans who have reviewed and read my story especially "NorringtonLover" of course I love ya mate! So here we go!)- Robin

So James and Robin walked up to the alter and again and kneeled as the King stood before them grinning like a cherish cat.

"I thought this day would never come my son James Christopher Norrington getting and married and becoming king," King Norrington said laughing as a small tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you father," Norrington replied blushing badly and avoiding eye contact with his giggling wife.

"I know dub the Commodore James Norrington…" King Norrington said before pausing to tap him on both shoulder with his staff and putting the crown from his head onto James's head, "…. King James Christopher Norrington of England."

Norrington stood and took the staff and hugged his father as he started to cry a little before regaining his composer.

"And now I also dub the Robin Elizabeth Bennett Queen of England," King Norrington said whipping tears from his face as he sat the crown on Robin's head and bear hugging her.

"Thank you King…or dad," Robin replied quickly as she walked over and grabbing her husband's trembling hand.

"My people your new king and queen of England!" King Norrington replied waving his arms in the air to the audience.

Everyone roared with applause. /YES!/

"What stop!" Robin whispered tapping on King Norrington's shoulder, "we can only come on land every ten years and this is the our last day here."

"Oh yes that is a problem," King Norrington whispered back over his shoulder, "can someone fill in for you or you just don't follow that rule."

Robin shook her head quickly grabbing on Norrington's arm and squeezing it hard.

"Ow! I know birdie," Norrington said walking up his dad, "so what do we do father?"

"I don't know my son," King Norrington said walking down and to Elizabeth, Will, and Jack, " can you two take over for James and Robin."

"WHAT?!" Lizzie and Will cried almost falling over.

"Yes, because James and Robin are bound to the Dutchman," King Norrington replied pointing at James and Robin's pleading faces.

"I could," Jack said slyly.

"NO WAY!" everyone said in unison.

"I was just a suggestion mates," Jack said quietly swaying away to Robin and James.

" Ello' love," Jack replied hugging Robin, "or should I say Queenie."

"Very funny _Jackie_," Robin sarcastically replied punching him in the arm.

"I don't know what to do about this we are both bound to the Dutchman and just become royalty and have to stay here and on the ship," Robin said waving her arms in the air.

"Yea I know love but you should a plan somewhere in that pretty little head of yours," Jack laughing rubbing her head.

"Ha no what!" Robin cried looking at Jack smirking, "Why don't one of us stay here and one go on the Dutchman."

"What that stupid," Norrington said crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't hurt Norry," Jack said walking up and smacking him on the back, " whom do you think will stay here?"

"James of course," Robin said hugging Norrington.

"Why me?" Norrington replied flabbergasted.

"Well love lets face it you are no Captain of a Dutchman and I'm nowhere near royal acting," Robin said really Jackishly.

Norrington looked from Jack to Robin and shook his head; "you have been friends with him _too _long."

"Sorry mate," Jack said putting his hands up in defense, "she learns fast and can't resist me."

"Please mister "lets steal Barbossa's hat we won't get caught"!" Robin said sarcastically whacking Jack in the arm again.

"One time and I'm scared thank you Robbie," Jack replied crossing his arms and walking away.

"He's such a goof," Robin laughing rolling her eyes, "so what do you think you stay and I go?"

"Oh no," Norrington said putting his hands up in defense, "we stay here and let Jack take over."

"Are you mad!" Robin cried waving her hands in his face, "we can't do that one of us has to go and watch the ship its ours you know."

"Yes I know," Norrington replied rubbing his temples and looking into her pleading eyes, "why don't we both go and let my father take back his title."

"Oh no you will not," King Norrington said whacking Norrington in the arm, "you stay and she goes."

"But father," Norrington started before his dad silenced him.

"She's a good fighter and you a good royal we do it end of story," King Norrington replied and turned around and walked away, "and besides she tougher than you are son."

Robin died laughing and Norrington blushed badly; "Stop I am not."

"Oh yes you are," Robin said before kissing sweetly on the lips, "and you needed that."

"Really," Norrington slyly replied wrapping his arms around Robin's waist.

"Yes," Robin laughing slyly grinning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well then you can go and live on the Dutchman after all" Norrington whispered kissing her on the nose."

"Really?"

"Yes birdie you kisses make me nicer."

"I love you King Norrington."

"I love you Queenie"

"Don't push it."

T.B.C.

(HEHE)

(And now who will they ever survive with not seeing each other for ten years and will James and Robin actually stand that or come to see one another? Review and Read plz!)- Robin


	23. Goodbye Norry and Hello Crazy Crew

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "NorringtonLover" for your support love your story buddy hugs! And thank you my other fans too!

Sorry I was going to update yesterday but didn't get the chance but I am now! Yes! So Robin is going to stay on the Dutchman and Norrington is going to stay at Port Royal until he goes to England to start his kingly duties. Funny the ol' world innit? And the Bennet girls from Pride and Prejudice with be coming to b/c they are Robin's cousins who need jobs and the Dutchman crew has had their time on the ship and need to stop. And Will and his dad are reuniting to spend father and son time together yessss! - Robin

* * *

Norrington and Robin stood at the docks hand-in-hand as the Dutchman was loading and grinning its new crew.

Robin's cousins.

Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Lydia, Kitty, and Mrs. Bennett.

"Thank you my cousins this means a lot," Robin said sweetly bowing to her cousins and aunt.

"The pleasure is all ours," Mr. Bennett replied with a big fat grin on his face.

"Oh Mister Bennett you just want to get rid of us don't you?" Mrs. Bennett said whacking him on the arm, "do you not care for your family?"

"My dear I hold you in the highest respect," Mr. Bennett said kissing his wife on the forehead, "be good my children good-bye."

"Good-bye" they all said in unison.

"Robin!" Elizabeth Bennett cried running up and hugging her, "missed you cousin."

"Missed you too Lizzie and I got you something," Robin said pulling out a leather back book, "Romeo and Juliet your own copy."

"Oh thank you cousin its brilliant," Elizabeth said bear hugging her, "Jane come see!"

"Oh lovely," Jane Bennett said sweetly.

"Uh, Robin its time to board," Norrington said in her ear, "All aboard Miss Bennett's."

"Thank you sir," Lydia said sheepishly boarding the ship with Kitty and Mary right behind her.

"They love men in uniform," Robin, Elizabeth, and Jane said in unison.

"Oh…. well," Norrington stunned adjusting his metals and hat blushing beet red.

Elizabeth and Jane left giggling uncontrollably onto to the ship.

"They won't bite you," Robin said playfully whacking Norrington on the arm, "they will just flirt and complaint you to death."

"Good…good-bye for now birdie," Norrington replied taking her hands and kissing them and into her big soft aqua eyes, "I will come and see you sometime because no curse will stop me."

"Ok please in one week," Robin said into pleadingly into his bright green eyes.

"Alright," Norrington whispered chasing his lips onto hers, "I love you Queen Norrington."

"I love you King Norrington," Robin whispered kissing him again before boarding the ship.

Robin watching as her ship left the dock with Norrington waving at her and looking start into her eyes never leaving her sight.

"OWWW!"

Looking around the ship, Robin ran on the other side of the deck to see Jack rubbing his head frowning.

"What happened?" Robin replied between breaths.

"I just complained your cousin Lizzie here and she whacked me in the head with her hair brush," Jack whined rubbing his head and death glaring Lizzie.

"Ok, you burnt through my face already," Lizzie said coldly.

"_Oh the joys of family and friends_" Robin thought laughing in her head.

_The rest of the voyage will be __**so fun**_

T.B.C

(Like it?)

(Now what will happen with Robin and her friends on the ship and when will Norrington ever see Robin? All those questions and more in the next chapter. REVIEW AND READ!)- Robin


	24. The Arrival

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I'm baaaaack! LoL)

Sorry it took soooooo long its just I had it all ready to write and had a good start and deleted by accident and got frustrated and gave up but I will start now and will start a story for Beckett maybe today or tomorrow too and thankz again to my buddy "NorringtonLover" your story and reviews and shout outs make me smile. HEHE- Robin

* * *

_The rest of the voyage will be __**so fun**_

_And it was_.

Elizabeth and Jack argued.

Mrs. Bennett yelled at Jack for flirting with Lydia who was happily married and expecting quints.

Mary whined about not having a piano to play and Jack smelling bad.

And Lydia and Kitty moaned and groaning about being eight months pregnant.

Robin was so angry she hide out in her captain's cabin crying all night long.

One night tired and cold, Robin sat on the railing puffy eyed and freezing looking at the water below.

"Cold?" a husky voice said from behind her draping a jacket over her shoulders.

Turning around she saw Norrington standing in front of her slyly smiling.

"JAMES!" Robin cried jumping into his arms, "everyone come out here."

"Its good to see you too birdie," Norrington laughed twirling her around in his arms.

"Oh its nice to see you again Mr. Norrington," Mrs. Bennett said shaking his hand, "have you heard anything from Mr. Wickham yet?"

"No I haven't," Norrington said putting Robin down and walking to the captain's cabin, "come along dear."

"Sure…ok," Robin said confused at his statement as he drug her into his office.

Pushing her up against the wall and looking into her eyes Norrington sighed, "you cousin married Wickham?"

"Aye"

"Does she know he a jerk who just wants her money"

"Yes a thousand times"

"Oh"

Letting go of Robin, Norrington walked over to the captain's desk and on top of it rubbing his temples.

"Tired or frustrated?" Robin said laughing walking over and standing in between his legs.

"Both," Norrington huffed wrapping his arms around her waist, "what has happened since I've been gone?"

"A nightmare of Jack verses my cousins," Robin replied wrapping her arms around his neck and touching noses with him, "I can't take it…. anymore."

"Shall I take over and you go back?" Norrington said sweetly.

"No, you stay here with me for a month and then go back savvy?" Robin said grinning.

"Deal," Norrington said kissing her on the nose.

"Good then and I love you" Robin said slyly grinning.

"Ditto Mrs. Norrington," Norrington replied grabbing her and tickling her.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Robin cried trying to pull away from his grip around her waist with his feet.

"Oh are you tick-," Norrington started before he was cut off by a blood-curling scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"LYDIA AND KITTY!"

T.B.C.

(Awwwwwwwwww Norrington and Robin are back together again!)

(And Lydia and Kitty are having babies yesssss! Lydia has quints and Kitty had twins! Oh boy!) -Robin


	25. Baby and Surprises

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Ok here's the good and funny part Lydia and Kitty are in labor and having quints and twins! hehe Thankz to my fans and "NorringtonLover" I love ya Michelle! And to "Zillac" I love ya!)- Robin

Lydia and Kitty were in labor for seven hours.

Norrington and Robin paced the deck back and forth.

Until.

"Robin!" Elizabeth called from the captains' cabin, "do you want to meet your new cousins?"

"Yes!" Robin squealed hugging Norrington and ran into the cabin.

Lydia and Kitty smiled weakly at Robin and Norrington as they looked at the new borns in their arms.

"What are their names?" Robin said walking over and hugging Lydia and Kitty both.

"Well," Lydia said looking down at her quints, "Lydia, Isabella, Sammie, Thomas, and Wickham."

"Well mine are better," Kitty laughed looking down in her arms at her twins, "Robin and James."

"Really?" Robin said sweetly.

"Yes I wanted to name them after you two because you're so cute together," Kitty said giggling at their blushing faces.

"Thanks," Robin and James said in unison.

"Well I just can't help but feel jealous," Jack replied crossing his arms and walking over to Robin, "why do they get your name and not mine?"

"Because the world and everyone in it isn't like you and doesn't belong to you," Elizabeth and Robin in unison.

"Lydia, Kitty!" two voices cried from outside on deck.

"Oh its my dear Mr. Wickham!" Lydia cried almost in tears, "I can't wait for him to see his children and beautiful wife."

"Me too!" Kitty snapped, "My sweet Mr. Collins will love to see his wife and children too."

"You're joking," Robin said dulling looking at them.

"Buggar!" Norrington said as he opened the door to see Wickham and Collins looking them.

"Lydia!"

"Kitty!"

"You're both fathers!"

"Good luck!"

T.B.C.

(Oh boy!)

(Wickham and Collins are fathers what will they say did they know will they argue with Norrington and Robin about it and to their wives as well? Find out in the next chapter hehe Review and Read plz!) -Robin


	26. Wickham verses Robin

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(I'm baaaaaaaaack!)

(So Mr. Wickham and Collins are here to see their newborn babies how will they react? Or will we be seeing sparks fly? And thankz for your reviews and shoutouts "NorringtonLover" your story gets better and better as I read it and too "Zillac" as well and everyone else too. YOU ROCK EVERYONE!)- Robin

"What do you want?" Robin said coldly glaring at the two cold and tired men.

"To see our wives madam," Wickham said sweetly and running over to Lydia, "Hello darling."

"Hello my dear Wickham," Lydia said weakly bringing her hand to his cheek, "say hello to your children"

"My children," Wickham said nervously looking down at the five children cradled in her arms, "really?"

"Can't handle reality Wickham?" Robin replied sarcastically sweet, "upset or ashamed?"

"Stop Robin!" Lydia and Kitty said in unison.

"Sorry Wickham," Norrington said putting his hands on Robin's shoulder and hugging her around the waist, "she's just upset."

"About what?" Wickham replied flabbergasted at Robin's sudden anger towards him.

"Well you-," Robin started before Norrington's hand muffled her voice.

"Nothing excuse us," Norrington replied dragging Robin out the door.

Norrington drug Robin into the captain's cabin and sat her the desk and looking her straight in the eye.

"Listen don't upset Lydia and Kitty just watch him and maybe he'll change because of the kids," Norrington said softly stroking her cheek, "please?"

"Fine," Robin replied defeated and hugged Norrington, "sorry but try and talk to them both please?"

"Can do," Norrington said kissing her on the nose, "I love you."

"I know"

T.B.C.

(So what will happen with Wickham and Collins aboard now? Review and Read and find out)- Robin


	27. Baby Talk

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Ok now Wickham and Norrington are goin' to have a little heart to heart hehe and thank you to "NorringtonLover" I love ya Michelle your story is just sooo freakin awesome and funny too and thankz to my other fans as well!)- Robin

Norrington and Wickham stood in the captain's cabin yelling back and forth at each other.

"I will not have my property on your ship!" Wickham boomed death-glaring Norrington.

"Ok, you burnt my face already," Norrington replied coldly glaring back at him.

"I will not allow you to have them on here anymore," Wickham said pointing at Norrington's face, "I will not!"

"Wickham think about your children," Mr. Collins said quietly walking in and putting a hand on Wickham's shoulder, "we don't make port for two weeks and leaving now in a long boat will be hard with that storm that's coming."

"Fine!" Wickham huffed walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you Collins," Norrington said rubbing his temples.

"No problem I love my family and can wait," Mr. Collins said and walked out as well.

Norrington sighed and looked around to find his wedding ring. And there it sat behind him on the desk.

He took it off to clean it off from some mud that Jack split on it. He smiled as he admired the name printed on it.

_Robin Elizabeth Bennett_

"I love that girl," Norrington said to himself as he walked out and saw everyone on deck playing with the babies.

Norrington noticed Robin in particular. She was bouncing Isabella on her knee. Isabella just gurgled with glee and looked at Norrington with a small smile on her face.

"_I know maybe I should have a child myself_," Norrington thought as he smiled back at the gurgling baby, "_but Robin?"_

Norrington looked up at his grinning wife and smiled as she looked back at him.

"Hi James," Robin replied as he sat down on the crate beside her, "what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Norrington said as he starting to tickle the baby in her arms, "may I?"

"Sure," Robin said planting the giggling baby on Norrington's knee and getting up, "have fun"

"I'll try," Norrington laughed as he started to bounce Isabella.

Norrington looked up and saw Robin holding Kitty's Robin in her arms and singing to her.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

"I know that look," Lizzie Bennett said slyly sitting down next to Norrington, "something or someone is troubling you."

Lizzie and Norrington had been friends since birth and told each everything. They were like brother and sister.

"Yea its' all these babies," Norrington said looking down at Isabella who was sucking on his thumb, "I want one too."

"I knew it!" Lizzie cried looking at Norrington shocked face, "I knew you'd want one! Go ask her about it!"

"Oh no!" Norrington said shaking his head fiercely, "she won't want one yet."

"I know that one but ask her about so you can talk about the pros and cons and maybe have one in the future," Lizzie replied hugging Norrington and walking away, "or even two."

"No way," Norrington said to Isabella rubbing her back, "right Isabella?"

Isabella looked at Norrington with her big brown eyes and pulling on his wig hard.

"Ow! Ok fine!"

"_Robin don't kill me!"_

T.B.C.

(Awwwww Norry and Robin are going to talk about kids and maybe have one! Should they? R&R and tell me!)- Robin

And: Lizzie is Elizabeth Bennett

Elizabeth is Elizabeth Swann/Turner


	28. Song Bird and Baby

Destiny  
By: Batman'ssidekick15

(Ok Norrington is going to ask Robin about kids aww little Norrys hehe and thankz "NorringtonLover" you support helps me a lot with my story I love ya buddy and your story is awesome! And to other fans too you all rock and help me!)- Robin

Robin sat on the railing on the ship wind blowing through her long brown hair as she sang the song her mom sang to her every night before bed.

Not knowing Norrington was watching her close by.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Norrington watched as she swung her legs back and forth a smiling slowing curving on her face.

The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Robin then grabbed her tricorn pirates hat and put it on and stood up on the railing.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Norrington walked up and thought how beautiful she sang out something so strange to him.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

Robin closed her eyes and waved her hands around and twirled around on the railing walking on it carefully not knowing that Norrington stood there watching her.

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Norrington smiled as he thought it would be so cute if she saw him standing there and blushed fiercely at him.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Robin whispered the last verse softly and opened her eyes to see her husband standing in front of her with his arms crossed looking at her in the weird lovingly way again.

"JAMES!" Robin cried almost falling off the railing, "what are you doing here?"

"Listening to a beautiful song bird," Norrington chuckled as she blushed blood red at him.

"Thanks," Robin sighed plopping down on the railing, "you think I was that good?"

"Yes, why didn't you ever tell you me you sang?" Norrington said kissing her forehead.

"I never wanted people to know," Robin replied hanging her head down in shame of it, "I've always been so horrible when I do for people and when I don't I'm good."

"Why not try for me watching next time?" Norrington said sweetly rubbing her hands, "then maybe you can for people in the future."

"Maybe," Robin replied slyly cocking her head, "oh yea do you want children in future like Lydia and Kitty?"

"What?!" Norrington cried looking at her smirking face, "yes I was going to ask you that!"

"Lizzie told me and I think I want a little girl," Robin replied wrapped her arms around Norrington, "please"

"I was thinking the same," Norrington chuckled looking into Robin's big aqua eyes, "I love you birdie"

"I love you King Norry"

T.B.C.

(King Norry hehe I just had to have her say Norry just once or maybe more hehe more to come and even a baby soon! R&R!)- Robin


	29. We're Pregnant

Destiny

By: Batman'ssidkick15

(My last chapter wahhh! Thank you "NorringtonLover" and "Zillac" your stories rock and thankz for telling me my does too and to all my other fans too for that! So Norrington and Robin find out their going have a child so that's where my sequel goes too b/c this aint over yet!)- Robin

Norrington and Robin talked about having children for months and months.

They both stayed on the ship and Mr. Bennett took over the kingdom duties for a while.

Everything was going good.

Everyone got along and Norrington and Robin were together again.

Until one day something surprising happened.

Robin sat on a barrel early one morning reading Romeo and Juliet out loud to Lizzie and Elizabeth when her stomach flip-flopped.

"AH! My stomach," Robin shrieked grabbing onto her stomach tight, "Help Liz!"

"Oh goodness lets go the your cabin," Liz said quickly walking her cousin down into her cabin and onto her bed, "here lay down I'll go and talk to James."

"O-Ok," Robin whispered groaning into splitting pain.

Liz ran on deck and into Norrington.

"Oh James its Robin," Liz huffed out of breath.

"What wrong!" Norrington boomed wide-eyed, "is she hurt!"

"N-No something else," Liz said nervously looking away, "you know how she keeps getting up early."

"Yes," Norrington said trailing off when he brain clicked with the statement, "of course"

Flashback

Norrington woke up really early one morning and yawned pulling his arm over to Robin's side of the bed and she wasn't there.

_He gasped and ran outside on deck to find her hanging over the railing pucking badly._

"_Robin, are you alright!" Norrington cried running over to her and pulling her up off the edge of the railing._

"_Oh y-yes James," Robin laughed weakly looking at his worried face, "don't worry"_

_Robin whipped off her mouth with her sleeve and kissed him on the cheek and walked back to their room._

"_Oh boy" Norrington thought and shock off the worried feeling and walked back as well._

Flashback

"No wonder she got so sick," Norrington said out loud to no one in particular, "come on Liz."

Liz and Norrington ran down to see Robin rolling around the bed in pain.

"Robin!" they both cried in unison running and helping her sit up.

"James…. we're pregnant," Robin stammered out groaning again, "and I hate it!"

"I know love," Norrington laughed hugging her tight, "I love you"

"W-When do we make port!" Robin yelled out clutching onto Norrington's arm.

"Two days," Liz said quietly looking at the floor, "sorry cousin"

Robin moaned and laid down sighing, "this kid better be worth it!"

T.B.C.

(THE END! Well until the next addition to the story I will call it "Destiny 2: Our Angel"

Give me some ideas for the title thankz. R&R!)- Robin


End file.
